Christmas With Edward Cullen
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Bella wakes up, Edward at her window, it's Christmas Eve, he clutches a present which unlocks Bella's best Christmas.


Christmas With Edward Cullen

PikaDarkness

I woke up in the middle of the night on Christmas eve, the wind howled around me, for a second I thought that was what woke me up. I was wrong.

"Bella!" Someone was knocking on my window with vigour, I got up, wiping sleep from my eyes, and walked to the window. "About time! I've been knocking for ages!"

I smirked. "I'm sorry, but humans normally sleep at this hour, it's not my fault you can't have that habit in your life."

Edward climbed through my window. "Ha ha, very funny, I just came here to give you your present..." I could swear he wanted to say more but a faint blush which didn't really cover his pale skin climbed on his face.

"And?" I probed, I knew him too well to know he wasn't finished speaking.

Edward shoved his hands in his pockets I bet he was feeling sub-conscious. "And... I wanted to spend the night with you, so when you wake up I'm the first one you see, the first one you think of."

I cautiously hugged him, I never knew what wrong move could do to set him off. He still had some anger issue's he was supposed to be working on, but I think as a vampire, he wouldn't have the time between hunting and containing his thirst for human blood. "Aw your so sweet!"

"Would you like to open the present?" Edward asked, my eyes finally noticed the package he clutched in his hand. "I know it's custom to open presents on Christmas day but... I just want to see your face when you open it."

I grinned and took the package off him, I couldn't resist temptation. "I'll open it now."

Edward grinned. "I thought you might."

I gasped in shock as I opened the present. "Edward! It's beautiful!" I held up the t-shirt, it had a stitched heart on the front and the initials "E.C" and "I.S" were carved in the center.

"I made it, with just a little help from Alice, she helped with the inititials... but there's also one thing I need to give you."

I didn't hear him, I was still gawking at the shirt, bright blue, my favourite colour for today- or tomorrow depending on the time. Suddenly a gold chain swung into my line of vision. "Oh Edward, you didn't have too."

"I know, I wanted to." Edward smiled his brilliant smile that dazzled me for a few moments. The necklace was a heart as well, the gold was woven in and out of each other, the craftsmenship was overwhelming- no Edward's gifts were overwhelming. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, he was still uncomfortable about kissing for a period of time so I kept it short.

"You know, I feel guilty about not getting you anything." I admitted shamefully. "I don't really know what you like, and I'm not sure I shopping card would be sufficient enough for you." Edward gently swiped loose strands of my read hair out of the road.

"Just as long as your with me, that is your gift to me." Emotion crashed on me, I couldn't believe this gourgeous person was mine, both his human and vampire side was mine, and I was his. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, when I am with you I'll always be ok." I whispered, Edward ran his cool fingers over my cheekbone. His jaw was set, but he didn't look displeased about my comment. "Are you ok?"

Edward was caught off guard. "I'm always going to be ok." he assured, I smiled. "Now get some sleep."

I nodded, my head hit the pillows and I was instantly in a dreamless sleep.

"Bella wake up." It wasn't Edward I heard, it was Charlie. I opened my eyes blearily. "Merry Christmas."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas dad." I kicked my blankets off, and got up. Charlie and I walked out of the room to open our presents.

I recieved hair and beauty products from mum and Phil, and books from dad. I was over the moon, even though the presents weren't like Edward's, I still appreciated them nonetheless. I gathered my presents and took them upstairs, being careful because of my balance problems.

Edward was waiting, sitting on the rocking chair with a grin on his face. "Hello."

I smiled back. "Hello to you too." I dumped my presents on the bed and sat on his lap.

"I have something to show you. Climb on my back."

I grimaced. "No way, last time I got motion sickness! I'm not-" before my protests could evolve he picked me up and I was met with a whoosh of air and I know he just sped out my window.

I kept my eyes closed and my head buried in Edward's chest the whole way until we stopped. I realised we were at the beach. "Close your eyes."

I obeyed him. In two seconds flat he told me to open my eyes.

Right there carved into wet sand was the words. "Kiss me, I love you."

I did as I was told and kissed him, cherry on top of Christmas Day."

**The End**

**Please review! This is my first Twilight fanfiction and I'm only used to writing Pokemon stories! I hope you like it!**

**PikaDarkness**


End file.
